Come with Me - Aphado Nin
by Lilith Evy
Summary: Short multiple shots about Aragorn's thoughts to Legolas as a lover and Legolas' thoughts to him. Written in letter format in which the characters express themselves in first person narrative. Pls R&R!
1. The First Letter

The first letter. A.

I see you in the morning light, dressed formally in elvish style, with a head ring, a bit like a tiara on your shiny, bright gold hair, and your serious, faithful facial expression. I cannot keep myself serious anymore when I see you like that. Not even at my coronation day. But you are so fair, so fair that makes me cannot say any word. Your face so clean and faithful, your whole person standing there with the banner held behind you, representing elves. A drop of sunlight blooms upon you, makes you look like a dream. I see you standing there giggling when I am crowned and when I chant in elvish, and yet you hide your giggle from your kin and fellow participants.

When I starts to walk down to the crowds, you come up to me with a beautiful smile. That is obviously the remains of the giggle, and only me can notice that. You nod to me, and that makes me confusing. As a King, all of a sudden I cannot say anything. I am confused. Finally in seconds I come up with this _Hannon Le _and I say it as gently as possible. As I predicted, nothing is revealed. We do the movement, you know what I mean. I see it in your eyes. And my embrace with Lady Arwen made them feel nothing. Nothing at all.

This kind of affection isn't allowed in Kings. Never allowed. You can imagine how the people will say, but when they admire our brotherhood and friendship, no one will notice anything. And no one will understand that we have already gone beyond that long time ago. But as a King, I am not allowed to hold hand with you and walk beside the streams in the mountains, or have a nice, little private talk with your head on my shoulders at night in the gardens. I am supposed to be married and born sons, I am supposed to write a page of legend for Gondor. But I'd rather be with you.

I know what it is called. I know that it is love.

You left this morning, into the wilderness, into the woods. You cannot understand the dismay in my heart. The dismay that is huge, but I cannot express it. Because I know that for some percentage we may never meet again. But when I hold Lady Arwen's hand and wave you farewell, I cannot run to you like we were at Rivendell many years ago, and lay a kiss on your forehead to fare you well. You will laugh for certain, but you will feel wonderful. I want more than anything to see you smiling when your hair spreads puffily down the sunshine, just like in the good old times. But we may still meet again, not for certain, but I trust you for sure. I believe that with your skills of archery and weaponry, you will not get yourself hurt for even a bit in the wild. Just like those bold skill you shows in the Fellowship while protecting the fellow members. I am sure of that.

You are so fair, so fair that no elf maiden can even overpass. In my eyes you are the fairest of all earthly beings. I still remember that period of time, when we walked fearlessly and leisurely under the bright, clear yellow sunlight in Rivendell. When you put your arm on my shoulders, when we created those silly little running races, archery tournaments and surgery skills. That is the best part of my life, and indeed the most beautiful part of my life is meeting you. And having you being a friend, or more than that to me, that was, and still is the luckiest thing that can happen to me. Having you fight with me in wars side by side, with those foul creatures blood we refine our skills. Having you tell little lovely jokes. And every moment of being with you, no matter what we are doing, is just perfect.

Last time, when we talked in public, with Gandalf and many guards beside, I mentioned Lady Arwen. You just get what I mean. I whispered to you that I don't meant for it to go this far, I'd rather be with you.

"I'll talk her round, I'll talk to them." You said insouciantly, your eyes squinted. Your voice loud enough that everybody is able to hear, "I know you love her. I will help you." Then I stood up and left, and I saw you blinking towards me.

You know what I needed. A declaration.

You say that we will both be pure. We will wait for each other in a better world. We will meet again in our afterlife and next time to be born as people. But I cannot do that. You know that. I have to born sons for my throne, for Gondor's heir to it. I know that you will. I know that you will keep yourself pure and true, we both will in our heart.

I now write this on this old, dusty scroll-collective book, and I shall put it inside the White City's library, beside the Mirkwood History. That will make me think of you. No one will even bother to look at it, for it says nothing on the side, not to reveal its true purpose. I hope you can somehow see this message, no matter what way. You just have to know how much I love you, much more than Lady Arwen and anybody that still lives in this world. I hope that you love me the same as well.

But let us just set that aside and I shall bless you a peaceful adventure.

My dear _L._


	2. The Second Letter

L.

I touch your face in the morning breeze. I know you for so many years. You never tidy your hair, not even once. I always help you to set those dark, smooth threads together onto one direction, but you deny it. You giggle and make me sit down. You say that my hair is too nice that makes me look like an elf maid, and I say that a man, especially a man who will soon be a King, should make himself look clean. Then we fall into silence. And at last you put your arms on my shoulders, and you say that you do not want to be a King.

I want not too.

What awaits you is huge responsibilities and your freedom lost forever. Your messy hair will always be tidied, you will never dress like a ranger and run of into the wild again. You have lost the rights to do these things. And you cannot be with me, that is the thing makes me sad.

So many days. So many days had we spend together. I remember in Rivendell, when we met for the first time, you are still a child. I told you tales and myths, and you were so happy. Your face was so naïve in those days, but you were so young, so fearless. You called me "big brother", you took me to the garden and showed me those little flowers, you pulled my hair naughtily asking for another story, you were holding my hand.

And since when holding hand becomes not allowed between you and me.

You discovered that I have immortal life when you entered your youth. You learned that I will not die of mortal cause, and you will die eventually. You were worried, your dark, pure eyes was filled with tears that marks anxiousness. I smiled. I wiped your tears and on that exact day, we made a vow. In which that vow I shall never make again to anyone. Only to you. A vow that is tied to our lives.

"If I shall ever die, then I shall die with you side by side."

I do not ask anything for myself, but I am worrying about you, do you know? Last time I paid a visit, I saw wrinkles on your face. They appears in front of my eyes, dancing, moving, and carve themselves deep into your face and forehead. I know their meanings, you are not as energetic as you once was. You are old now, and you are slowly fading away from the world.

It is kind of odd, isn't it? Watching you grow up, changing from a child to youth, to middle-aged man, and now watching you grow older than me, with those bits of whiteness appearing on your face, and you becoming wearier everyday, and I have not changed for even a bit. Not a single thread of the carving of the age has appeared on me. I know that it is precious, the life of the Eldar, but if I am with you, I'd rather be with you, holding your hands, grow old with you and die with you.

I want to grow old with you, and follow you to wherever your final destination is.

I have decided. I will build a ship, a grey ship with huge sail. I will take you, my most beloved, and my loyal friend Gimli with me, and we shall sail away to the fair lands at the west. But I cannot go to you right now. Now I am deep within Mirkwood with my people, and I have got my own responsibility beside. But I think it is time. I will go to you fairly soon, and I will ask for your opinion.

I hope you can somehow see this... I can feel you, deep in my heart. You are also writing to me, aren't you? I understand your responsibility. I understand that deep in your heart, you also have a very special affection towards Lady Arwen. I understand that because in my earlier days, when you were still a young man, I also had a special affection towards an elf maid that I liked. Believe me, I understand everything.

You meant to be crowned the King, and I am very proud of you. Please do not be mistaken by me, when I looked into your eyes like that on the coronation day. You are very special, and you are very brave. I almost slipped it out, I almost said _gi melin_, but I did not. You stared into my soul suspiciously, and I laughed. You didn't hear what I whispered to you, and when you see her, your tears bursted out. You were like a fountain. I laughed once more.

"I brought you a gift." That's what I said. I shall write it here.

Am I being too selfish? Because I wanted you to go with us. Desperately. But you have got your things, and I cannot let you set them aside like that.

I am not the only one who loves you.

Why are you a man? Why aren't you an elf? Why are me an elf? Why am I not a man? Isn't that supposed to mean that we meant to have different destinies, that we meant to be parted? You and Lady Arwen are utterly the forth rare marriage of a man and an elf in the world's history, but me... Am I meant to be left alone? Is it wrong from the start, the love between us? I dare not to think more about it. Because I am scared, and I love you.

I love you as a brother, whom I fought side by side. I love you as a King, whom I am loyal to. I love you as a kid, whom I have cherished and cared. I love you as a friend, whom I have pledged my soul. And I love you as a man, whom I would give everything. You are the one who I am drawn to, and no matter what happens, I will not leave you.

My dear _A._


End file.
